


I'm Not Usually This Patient

by greeniethewritermouse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, Sneaky kisses, no confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was pretty sure that Kagami had fallen asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Usually This Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Aomine was pretty sure that Kagami had fallen asleep.

The redhead’s breathing had evened out and he was making a noise somewhere in between a sigh and a whistle on every exhale. Cautiously Aomine set down the photobook he’d been ogling, there was an ever-growing stack of them, basketball magazines and Nike catalogues mixed in here and there, on the end table on what Aomine had come to think of as his side of the couch.

Kagami had dozed off while studying, there was English, Math and Japanese history notes covering the coffee table, and a reader that had flopped closed in the other boy’s lap. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch and his head was tipped back resting against Aomine’s stomach, his mouth slightly open.

Moving carefully Aomine sat up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Kagami’s face. It was rare to see him so unguarded, not snapping and bristling or accusing Aomine of being a moocher. He had a pretty face.

“Oi Bakagami,” he warned, “You keep this shit up and one day I’m going to end up taking advantage.”

Kagami just slept on obliviously.

Aomine ran a knuckle along the shell of his ear and tugged at the redhead’s bottom lip, and there was still no reaction out of Kagami.

“Sound sleeper,” Aomine muttered, a wicked smirk crossing his features.

He wondered just how much he could do to Kagami without him waking up. Bending, he pressed a sloppy upside-down kiss to the redhead’s mouth tasting canned coffee and the cabbage stir-fry they’d had for dinner.

Kagami shifted and made a small noise in the back of his throat and immediately Aomine sprang away, feeling guilty. He wasn’t blind after all, he saw the way that Kagami looked at him sometimes, and even if there was no way he was about to do something like  _confess_  to the bastard, he also wasn’t about to push him down while he was sleeping.

“’Mine,” sighed Kagami turning a bit to nuzzle his face into the couch.

Aomine felt a jolt of almost tender possessiveness ripple through him and he lay back down on the couch, carding a hand through Kagami’s hair and watching his face twitch in his sleep.

“Wake up soon,” he muttered, “’Cause I’m not usually this patient.”

_For maddierawr <3_


End file.
